


Double Trouble: The Giant and the Dwarf

by JungTaco



Category: EXO
Genre: Fantasy, I couldn't find any place for Luhan but it wasn't intentional, a bit of kaisoo, fanxing subtle hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungTaco/pseuds/JungTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there were a giant and a dwarf... but they switched places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble: The Giant and the Dwarf

It was never easy for Kyungsoo to go out of his little house every day for groceries and such, having to dodge most human beings because otherwise he would be stepped over. He had to admit, it was terribly hard to be 20 centimeters tall and to cope with the gigantic people that claimed to love him despite almost killing him every time he went out. Fortunately, he developed a mechanism of protecting himself from all the perils the world might bring to him, applying it on an everyday basis to the best of his abilities. He couldn’t say he wasn’t proud of himself for managing to survive like that, but he also couldn’t say that he wouldn’t pay anything to be like the others.

It was one of those gloomy days in which Kyungsoo would have rather stayed inside, because rain threatened to fall any moment now, and that was a phenomenon that was never friendly towards him, especially if it was seriously pouring from the sky, and the clouds didn’t seem to be kidding today. However, he had nothing to eat, so, cursing his days, he put on his hood for better protection, and went shopping, trying to ignore the fact that the combination between the basket he was holding and the dark red hood caused him to resemble the girl in the story. He was nowhere near that level of naiveté though.

After gathering all the necessary supplies for at least several days, being his economical self as much as possible, Kyungsoo was returning home, elated that the sky had held back and didn’t let water drop obnoxiously onto his miniature frame. But he should have learnt by now that he shouldn’t be relieved so early, because right in the moment he headed towards his place, rain started. Of course, he should have expected that. Without wasting any more precious time, he moved his feet as fast as he could in order to reach home quickly, but it was inevitable that in his hurry, something would happen. Either he would bump into one of the giants or drop his basket full of food. Both happened.

That was the drop that spilled the glass.

“Hey! At least apologize, you humongous...!” The boy shouted, lifting his fist into the air in the direction of the person that caused the accident, person which was now scurrying away from the rain as well, although Kyungsoo was sure that he wasn’t feeling it as hard at him, the pressure of his tiny body higher that it would be on a human. Fuming with anger and kicking his basket that was now on the ground – a dejected picture that made it all look even more dramatic – Kyungsoo struggled to keep his tears from falling. He couldn’t even remember the last time he cried. He wasn’t sensitive, wasn’t affected easily by anything, but this time frustration crept inside his being rapidly, stronger than ever, because it wasn’t fair. It gripped his insides like a vice and he suddenly felt sick to the stomach. It wasn’t the first time it happened, but the last few times it was only a few mere seconds of exploding anger that consumed immediately. This time he felt different, so instead of heading home, he turned in the opposite direction, running to a place he wasn’t even sure he knew the location of. He figured it was the best option he had right now.

Being small was never something Kyungsoo wanted. He was aware he couldn’t easily live among people, but it was also all he knew. He knew he couldn’t live in gardens like the other dwarfs he knew. He couldn’t live on the nectar of flowers and morning dew and fruits alone, and he was also slightly bigger than them. He was one weird dwarf, maybe because his family had moved to live next to the humans a long time ago. Maybe that’s why he was bigger. Maybe his blood line would eventually reach the same size as them. But Kyungsoo couldn’t bother to think of all that now. He was now and here and he had enough of being small and nonexistent in this world where everybody wanted everything to be big. The bigger the better, right? Large houses, tall men, infinite acres of land, an extended spectrum of abilities a wizard should have… Whereas he was less than a meter tall, a speck of dust, an insignificant existence on this planet. That’s why he had to change that. He thought, until now, that it was his destiny, something he had to bear, but now if he were to think about it, why should he bear it when it could be changed?  Did destiny even exist?

He wasn’t sure and he didn’t really care at that moment as he ran as fast as he could, against the wind blowing harshly, opposing him and the rain drops hindering his balance and sight. But ignoring all that stood in his way, Kyungsoo shortly reached the destined  place. He knocked on the wooden door as hard as he could, and then waited. He waited for about ten seconds before knocking again because it seemed no one heard him, and this time, he was left to knock into empty air after a couple of raps.

After a few more moments, the door almost closed back.

“Wait!” the dwarf exclaimed, jumping desperately and flailing his arms around to attract the man’s attention down at him, and so he did eventually, having heard the noise.

“Oh!” he blinked in realization and also confusion as he looked at Kyungsoo, who had calmed down, and he didn’t seem to realize or care that he kept him standing in the freezing rain.

“Make me big.” Were the only words that the dwarf uttered for the time being, expression fiercely serious as he stared at the man in front of him. Probably if Kyungsoo was taller, Jongdae would cower, a sense of imminent danger taking over him, but seeing the stranger like this, he just felt like laughing. He didn’t allow himself to though, only smiling amused at the sight, eyes crinkling at the corners, and obviously holding back his reaction.

“I can’t make you big little one,” he could feel needles – miniature daggers more precisely – darted at him from the other’s eyes at his choice of vocabulary. “but come inside, we can solve your problem.” His smile turned a few degrees less mischievous and slightly more understanding as he motioned for Kyungsoo to come inside.

“You’re not the wizard here, are you?” Kyungsoo spoke again, frown remaining still on his expression, as if his features were carved that way, or at least that’s how it looked like to Jongdae.

“I’m not.” He shook his head and began walking through the short corridor that led to a closed door. “Close the door and follow me.” He simply said, forgetting on little detail.

“Close the door, really?” the other mumbled irritated as he sprinted in Jongdae’s wake.

“Oh… Sorry.” Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if the remorse in the host’s voice was genuine or not, but honestly, he didn’t care too much. After closing the door himself, Jongdae opened the other one just a bit, peeking in the room the dwarf couldn’t steal the smallest glance in.

“Master, you have another customer.”

A halfhearted comment made its way to Kyungsoo’s ears, and the words couldn’t irritate him more.

“Tell him to wait.”

“Wait? I can’t wait anymore! That’s what I have been doing my entire life!” The wizard inside didn’t seem to have heard the boy’s protests, but Jongdae attempted to appease him instead.

“Easy, easy. I don’t know your problems, but you can wait five more minutes. Master is busy with someone at the moment.” He said before turning his attention back to the wizard. “Sorry, I’ll stay out here with him in case he gets more pissed and wants to kill somebody. Oh, but first, you may want to hear this: he wants to get bigger.”

“Wants to get bigger?”

The dwarf couldn’t see it, but the wizard’s interest had been picked by the mention of his request.

“Yeah.’

“Let him in.”

“Come in, little one whose name I don’t know.” Jongdae turned a little towards him before stepping inside, expected to be followed, and so he was. Setting foot inside, the black-haired boy was taken aback by the view set before him. Truthfully, he had expected to see a man dressed in a robe with a humongous hat on his head chanting macabre spells near a giant cauldron in the middle of the room. A drab atmosphere, maybe even a few black cats meowing here and there and summoning the dead.

Blinking several times, Kyungsoo looked around, seeing nothing that he was expecting. Before him was a pretty ordinary living room, only it was larger than average – to his dismay – with big windows that let light flow in, creating a pleasant atmosphere. The lateral walls were adorned with bookcases that engulfed them completely, the pieces of furniture stuffed with books, so many that some stack out here and there, not having enough space on the shelves. The wood was visibly very old, and Kyungsoo wondered offhandedly how many generations have lived in its presence inside this house.

While the walls were accompanied by these old objects, the center of the room was quite different, as a couch was placed there, which seemed fairly newer, together with a small table and a couple of chairs, carved from the same wood as the said piece of furniture. Seated on one of the chairs, there was a young man, whose eyes were locked on the ground in concentration. Opposite to him, on the couch, there was another man, eyeing the former one expectantly, and Kyungsoo inferred that the one looking at the floor was the wizard.

But was he really the wizard? He was wearing no large robe as he had expected, no large hat was on his head and he didn’t catch sight of any crystal globe or white beard anywhere. Maybe it was all a scam.

“Do you… need some help?” Jongdae offered reluctantly, wondering if Kyungsoo needed him in order to sit on the sofa, where the people requesting the wizard’s help usually sat.

“No, thank you.” The boy responded on an icy tone as he walked forward, steps firm and words yet not said resounding in his head with an adamant echo. He stopped just a few human-steps far from the male seated on the chair, waiting for him to raise his eyes and look directly at him. The dwarf used this time to study the man before him. He was donning Chinese attire from what he could see, vestments he did not know how to call, so he tried to comfort himself, thinking that even if he stranger was nothing like he had expected him to be, he was probably from a place too far away and was a master of techniques with names Kyungsoo’s ears had not had the pleasure of encountering before.

After what seemed to be a minute or so in which none of the people in the room had made a major movement, the man who had welcomed Kyungsoo there cleared his voice.

“Oh, right.” The sound seemed to have woken the wizard up from some kind of slumber. He finally raised his gaze and spotted Kyungsoo. “I’m sorry, I was thinking. Please, take a seat next to Chanyeol.” The man’s smile managed to put Kyungsoo off a little and he was once again beginning to wonder if this really was the real deal.

Kyungsoo walked towards the sofa where the person whom he supposed was Chanyeol was seated, looking up at the piece of furniture for a few seconds, trying to figure out a way to sit on it and not look ridiculous climbing it. The moments were filled with an awkward silence and some hesitant movements of both Chanyeol and Jongdae, who felt like they needed to help the little one. In the end, the latter was the one who took action and lifted Kyungsoo up on the sofa after letting out a sigh, because, judging by the little one’s look, he was going to be annoyed. He didn’t protest though.

"So you want to be bigger." the wizard repeated as if it wasn't obvious, or at maybe just Kyungsoo had those thoughts. "And you want to be smaller." he added, shifting his attention to the other man. The stranger was humongous for Kyungsoo, who looked up at him, his neck craned and hurting as he struggled to look at his face. He was even taller than an ordinary human.

"Exactly." he confirmed, giving a curt nod as an unwavering expression settled on his face.

"That's interesting. What's your name?" The man inquired, looking back at his new guest.

“Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.”

“And you want to be like… let’s say, Chanyeol here, size-wise.”

“Yes.” He side-eyed the giant next to him, hesitating. “Maybe not _that_ tall…”

“I got it.” The dwarf’s eyes brightened at the words. “My name is Yixing by the w-“ the wizard’s smile froze on his lips as the boy didn’t bother to allow him to finish his sentence, words barging in with bouncing excitement.

“So you will make me big?!”

“So… Will you make me small?” Chanyeol spoke for the first time since Kyungsoo got there, and the dwarf thought that his body actually vibrated in tandem with the low voice of the man.

“Yes, yes of course.” An equally elated smile decorated Chanyeol’s features.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“You first have to sign a contract in which you give your word that you won’t blame Yixing for any-“

“Jongdae.” Yixing shut his apprentice up with a glare, which soon disappeared, making space for the condescending smile that had been there several moments ago. “Where was I? Oh, yes. You have to wait a bit before the potions are ready. It will take at least half an hour.” The wizard moved to stand, sitting back down when he heard Jongdae clear his voice from the side. He threw the younger man a questioning look and the response came in the form of a raised eyebrow and a glance towards Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. And then another one and a third one, because Yixing didn’t seem to get it. Then his expression turned exasperated at Yixing’s forgetfulness. How in the world could he forget about payment?! With a sigh, the apprentice shook his head and turned towards the customers instead.

“That makes fifty golden ducats each.”

“That much?!”

“That’s robbery!”

The two exclaimed in unison, wide eyes directed at the smiling man, standing casually before them, hands clasped in front of him.

“The door is this way.” He retorted, smile not fading as he pointed towards the door. The other two melted back down in their comfortable places, which somehow seemed a little harder than seconds before.

“We’ll pay.” Chanyeol said, voice suddenly small and soft, although still resounding lowly in Kyungsoo’s ears. He himself nodded in confirmation. Fifty ducats was a small price to pay for his most fervent wish.

“Then… You can wait here or do whatever you please for half an hour, but be here by then. Excuse me… Jongdae…” Yixing shuffled out of the room awkwardly after the embarrassment he had to go through because of his own lack of attention towards money. Both man disappeared behind a small door in the back of the room, which Kyungsoo had managed to miss.

“Master, how can you really forget about payment so many times? I can’t believe you…”

“Well, excuse me because I put my soul into my magic and don’t pay heed to meaningless, petty things like money.”

“You wouldn’t be able to live without money.” Jongdae added on a small tone, accompanied by a subtle eye roll, hoping that the wizard busied himself with the ingredients for the potions enough so that his lack of multitasking skills hindered him from hearing him.

*

 Kyungsoo and Chanyeol remained seated on the sofa, engulfed in silence, both pondering on their decisions. The taller of the two was fiddling with his fingers, while the other stared emptily at the table in front of him.

“Hey…” Chanyeol began hesitatingly. “Kyungsoo, isn’t it?”

“Mhm. Chanyeol, right?”

“Yeah. Why do you want to do this?”

The dwarf blinked, looking up at the other wide-eyed.

“Because I’m sick of being small. It’s horrible.” Chanyeol turned his head to look at him, nodding slowly, although he couldn’t agree with him. “Why do _you_ want to be small?”

“Because I’m too big?” he shrugged, lifting his arms a bit and looking down at himself for a bit. “And look at these ears, they are enormous! Grr…”

"I think it's better like that. Except the ears, they are kinda... large."

"Thanks..." Chanyeol sarcastically replied, leaning back in the sofa.

"Anyway, you'll see. Being small is horrible. At least people can see you."

"They see me too well. And only when they need me. Or fear me, because there are those too." Chanyeol sighed. Despite his evident dejection about the matter, Kyungsoo couldn't be convinced against his wish. His expression remained firm as he looked up at the other.

Kyungsoo looked away from Chanyeol, going back to staring at nothing, not knowing how to respond. They would get to see for themselves how it is to be of a different size soon.

They spent the rest of the remaining time in silence, both of them bored to death, Chanyeol's endless figure almost trickling down the sofa and Kyungsoo almost lying down on the soft surface. He was beginning to doze off when they heard a door creaking and steps approaching. The two straightened their position at once, eyeing the man, who was sporting a dimpled smile and holding a phial in each hand. One of them contained a purple liquid, while the second one a crimson one, both of them oozing some kind of strange scent and steam.

"It's ready." Yixing grinned, and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo seemed to hesitate, the former gulping and the latter biting his lower lip worriedly.

"I forgot to ask... Are there any side effects?" Chanyeol spoke, voice quivering just slightly. The wizard either didn't notice this or he was used to people's reactions before taking his potions.

"Not if you are not allergic to any of the ingredients. So..." he extended the purple liquid towards him.

"May I know what ingredients you used?"

"Unicorn mane hair, a quarter of a frog heart, 200 ml vegetal oil, no conservants, three drops of reptile saliva, a penguin feather-"

"Ok, thank you."

Chanyeol grabbed the phial quickly, wincing at the feeling, the warning coming a little too late.

"Careful, it's hot."

"Thanks." the other replied sarcastically, grateful that he didn't drop it. He blew in the substance several times to cool it down, relieved that it didn't ooze a horrendous smell. It was actually a pleasant scent. He hoped the taste was the same.

The next moment, he scarfed down the potion as fast as he could. It tasted like... cherries. His eyes widened slightly at the realization. He hadn't noticed Kyungsoo's eyes plastered to him this whole time as the smaller was waiting anxiously for his turn. They both waited, not flinching as they expected Chanyeol to shrink. Yixing chuckled, the red potion moving slightly in the small container.

"The effect will be gradual. It will last about an hour for you to reach the desired size."

"Oh." he said, relaxing.

"Yeah. You'll have time to get used to it. The same goes for you."  the wizard said, turning to Kyungsoo and handing him his own potion. "Here you go. You two can pay after it's all finished." The dwarf nodded, looking hesitantly at the phial a little too big for him, and Yixing realized that the boy couldn't hold it. "Oh, sorry... I'll help you." The wizard bent over a little, leaning the phial a little, causing Kyungsoo's cheeks to gain a crimson color at the embarrassment. He wouldn't have to worry because of problems like these soon. His train of thoughts was interrupted by the sudden smell that stroke his senses, making his eyes tear up and his face scrunch in displeasure. Chanyeol's potion wasn't like this, judging by his much calmer reaction. Kyungsoo didn't fuss though.

"You don't have to drink all of it. A few mouthfuls will be enough." the man's voice was encouragingly sweet, but that didn't help the little one cope with the taste. After a few gulps and after struggles to keep himself from throwing up, the wizard retracted his hand.

"That should be enough. You both should wait here until it takes effect. Just in case, you know."

"In case of what?" Chanyeol asked.

"In case something happens. I told you, I don't know if any of you is allergic to any ingredient. Now, I'll be in the laboratory if you need me." he said as he turned on his heels, hearing Jongdae's voice coming from inside the other room, amused.

"Laboratory my ass."

Yixing sighed. "What would I do without him?..."

*

"So now we wait..."

"Yeah... Do you feel funny?" Kyungsoo inquired, a bit afraid to make the slightest move to look at Chanyeol.

"No. I don't feel anything. You?"

"...My tummy hurts a bit..." he replied quietly, receiving a chuckle in response.

"Maybe it's because you're nervous."

"I hope it's just that."

Without them noticing at first, Kyungsoo's centimeters were growing in number, while Chanyeol's diminished.

"Is it just me or did that table grow?"

"It's you." The smaller looked at him this time. "You're smaller, mate."

"A-Am I?" Chanyeol couldn't hide the grin that stretched his face. "You're getting bigger too."

"I know." a smaller, hesitant smile settled on Kyungsoo's lips. It was just hard to believe that this was happening. He was going to be big, really going to be big!

When the boys looked at each other , eyes at the same level, Kyungsoo finally grinned. They were at the same level - although Chanyeol was still a bit taller, because he was simply gigantic even for a human - for the first and only time, unless either of them would reverse the effect. Giggles were held back and they remained at grinning, because they were adults with dignity and firm convictions. Adults who, even if they couldn't understand each other's decision, could respect it.

Right now they didn't care too much about one another though, even if the happiness they could see on each other's face seemed capable of making roses bloom in winter. Not that Kyungsoo would admit of thinking about something like that. Maybe Chanyeol could though.

After an hour had passed, Kyungsoo's feet could reach the floor. The boy relished in the feeling of stability he had from sitting on a normal-sized piece of furniture, while Chanyeol was staring wide-eyed at the expanse of the sofa beneath him, now much bigger to him.

"I think we're good to go." he muttered excitedly, voice as low as before, contrasting with his body now.

"Yeah."

"We're leaving!" he shouted for the wizard in the other room to hear. "Thank you so much!"

*

"Are you going to be fine by yourself?" the taller this time asked concerned, because he very well knew the disadvantages of being minuscule.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I live with my parents so I'm not even alone. What about you?" The two were walking side by side or... side by foot?

"I'll be fine. I'll have to look for a place to stay though, since the old one won't be fit anymore." Kyungsoo was still sporting an elated smile as his feet led him forward slowly.

"Do you want to stay at my place for the time being? I'm sure no one would mind."

"Oh? No, thanks." the boy looked down at the other. He was kind of feeling dizzy now and he had yet to get used to maneuvering his body around this environment. "I have where to stay until I find my own house. I wonder if I can make my things back home bigger too..." he mused. "Anyway," Kyungsoo shrugged as they almost reached Jongin's house. "my friend will let me stay there."

"Ok, then."

"That's his place." he pointed to the house three buildings away from where they were. It wasn't much different from the others, all of them pretty small, although Jongin's had always seemed huge to him.

Chanyeol nodded and accompanied Kyungsoo until they reached that spot.

"So... See you around?"

"Mhm." the black-haired boy replied hesitantly, although he wasn't sure where or how they could see each other again. "Bye."

*

Kyungsoo waited two seconds and a half before Jongin opened the door, shocked eyes staring at him.

"K-Kyungsoo..."

"Me." he smiled, waiting for the astonished boy to move aside and let him in.

"You really did it!" Happiness was the next emotion playing on Jongin's features and he invited him in this time. "You're... now..."

"Yeah. Umm, Jongin... Can I... stay here for a bit? Until I find a new house. I don't want to disturb you." Kyungsoo barely managed to finish his sentence when the younger boy bounced on his feet once, almost screaming his response.

"Yes!!!" He looked down, embarrassed at his reaction. "Sorry about that..." The older widened his eyes, because he knew how childish Jongin was, but he had never seen him like that, so happy to jump around. He chuckled at how endearing the boy’s attics were.

"Thanks. And, umm, I don't have any clothes other than these, so could I borrow some?"

"Of course!" Jongin beamed, grabbing Kyungsoo's wrist and pulling him inside. Where he was going with him, he himself didn't know, but they eventually ended up in his bedroom. The still shorter boy, how he'd noticed, caught a light change in the color of his cheeks, smiling fondly. The sight of Jongin blushing had always managed to make him feel lighter, even when all the other humans pissed him off. Jongin always made him feel important and visible and today was no exception. It was only one thing that Kyungsoo feared regarding this child - who was only two years younger than him - and that was he himself actually. He hoped he wouldn't disappoint him in any way.

Slightly wobbling on his legs as he tried to move naturally, Kyungsoo managed to collide his leg against the bed, letting out a muffled grunt.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes... Sorry in advance. I don't seem to have proper control over my body for now. I wonder if it's a side effect... Yixing hasn't told us anything before we left."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

But he wasn't.

Kyungsoo discovered that with every move he made, something would definitely fall, break or spill, because it was still hard for him to comprehend how big he actually was in proportion to his surroundings. Wondering how Jongin managed to not get mad every time he moved an inch, the older went out shopping for groceries, hoping that he would wash away at least a part of his mistakes.

Needless to say, that didn’t work out as well as he wished. As careful as he was not to step on every little being that he met on his way, as clumsy he was regarding the ones on the same level as him. Unfortunately for him, the market was full of people, who collided with him at every two steps, some of them recognizing him and giving him strange looks, others stopping him for bothersome conversations. Simply put, it was unwanted attention. Even the venders looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

All in all, the entire trip to the market and back was more tiring than he had ever thought possible, even more than a few days ago, when he was still small. He had, after all, spent almost 20 years of his life learning to slip past people without getting stepped on and adapting to the environment, and he did it so well that now it was too difficult to change what he had learnt. But it was what he wanted, so he had to cope with it. He secretly wondered if the process was reversible.

“Kyungsoo, are you ok? Something happened when you went out?” Jongin asked as soon as the older arrived home.

“You could say that.” His frown was still on as he put the groceries down onto the table in the kitchen.

“Are you happy with being like this?”

“What do you mean? It’s not like I want to be that small again… do I?” he trailed off quietly before shaking his head. No, he couldn’t just give up now. It had only been a few days. He had to be patient. It was what he had wished all his life after all.

“I don’t know…”

*

Yet, a month had passed, and Kyungsoo was still as clumsy and distressed because of the people around him. Yes, they had eventually gotten used to his size by now, but now that the boy was big enough for their liking, they wouldn’t give him peace. With the excuse that he was now ‘happy’ with himself, they inferred, through some twisted logic, that he was generous enough to help them with anything they wanted. Yes, Kyungsoo wasn’t invisible anymore. Yes, Kyungsoo was still pissed with everybody and now preferred to be invisible.

“This was a mistake.” He groaned, head banging against the kitchen table and remaining plastered to it. “Or not… Jongin, help me.” The said boy sighed, gazing worriedly at Kyungsoo.

“Go to that wizard and tell him to make you small again.”

“But… small again… I don’t know…” the words were muffled and Jongin could barely hear them.

“Kyungsoo… Let’s go to him. You’re not happy, it’s obvious. You felt much better before even when you were pissed at people.” The other raised his hand with a brusque movement, neck snapping painfully, eyes wide in panic.

“Really? God, you’re right, Jongin…” he stared emptily at the wooden surface before him, a hopeless expression on his face. “But still… Maybe I’ll get used to it, maybe-“ he stopped when he saw Jongin shaking his head form the corner of his eye.

“No… I was so happy when I saw you standing there that evening, suddenly just a bit shorter than me,” he blurted out, blushing. “but that had no relevance, I don’t know what I’m saying.” He added quickly, turning away from Kyungsoo momentarily to calm down. “Anyway, you should just ask him to make you back.”

“Alright…” the boy sighed again, still not fully sure of what to do. Still, if Jongin advised him to do that, he would do that, because the younger, despite his age, had almost always been right.

*

“What…?”

“You? What are you doing here?”

“You tell me that. I… came to ask him to make me like I was before.”

“You too?”

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol stared dumbly at each other for a while before chuckling awkwardly, standing in front of Yixing’s door. The taller then knocked on the door, not to waste anymore time, and Jongdae welcomed him surprised.

“Kyungsoo! Isn’t it? What brings you here? Oh, maybe the money you didn’t pay?” He glanced down, noting the other there, eyes widening even more, a cold smile settling on his features. “Both of you! How nice of you to remember!”

“Err…” Right. Money. They left without paying. Kyungsoo felt the urge to hit his head against the nearest solid thing. Or against Jongdae’s face, he wasn’t sure. Maybe he should begin with the latter. But he was right to be mad anyway. Meanwhile, Chanyeol looked up at Jongdae equally surprised, because he had absolutely forgotten.

“We will pay. But first, can we come in?”

“What else could you possibly want?”

“We... want to talk to your master.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, apparently pondering if he should let them in or not. He eventually did so with a sigh, knowing that Yixing would probably be mad if he didn’t let them in.

“Come in.” he grunted, leading them to the wizard. “The dwarf and the giant are here again.” He side-eyed the two before rectifying, “The shorter-than-average-normal-sized human and the dwarf.”

Yixing showed up from the ‘laboratory’ again, surprised himself at their sight.

“Were you allergic to the ingredients?”

“No…” Kyungsoo responded. “I think. Chanyeol, were you?”

“No. We want you to make us like we were before. Is… that possible?” Chanyeol added in a meek voice, gaining an incredulous look from both the wizard and his apprentice.

“Nope.”

“Of course it is.” Both Yixing and Jongdae spoke in unison, the former frowning and the latter sighing, causing the other two to look at one another confused.

“If the wizard says it’s possible, then it’s possible.” Chanyeol commented. “Right?”

“I give up…” Jongdae sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

“It _is_ possible, don’t be a drama queen Jongdae. Only not with normal potions. Those only work one way. And we happen to not have the thing that we need for… repairing you.”

“Shouldn’t you have warned us about it before you gave us those things to drink?” Kyungsoo folded his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow. “This is unprofessionalism.” He scoffed.

“Firstly, would you have refused?”

“Well… no, but…”

“Secondly, you didn’t pay.” The other man continued instead of Yixing. “Who’s the one being unprofessional?”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“You should be.”

“Enough of that. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, if you want to return to your original bodies you’ll have to go get something for me. I might or I might not let you off without paying after that.” While Jongdae’s look became even gloomier at his words, the customers’ eyes grew brighter. Chanyeol even looked like he would wriggle his tail about if he had one. Yixing then stepped back into the cauldron room, how the younger called it, more appropriately in his opinion, even though not so practical. The wizard came out in a few moments, holding a map and sporting a serious look.

“Here.” He handed the folded parchment to Kyungsoo. “You have to reach Azure Harbor and meet Suho there. You just have to ask around, you’ll find him for sure.”

“And then?”

“Tell him I sent you and he’ll know what to do. But I don’t know if he’ll give it to you for free. He might want you to get him a date or something, because he’s a flirt.” Yixing rolled his eyes at the memories he had of the man.

“Alright… So… that’s all?”

“Yes. Oh, and be careful of the merchants there. They come from all over the kingdom and not all of them are trustworthy.”

“Just make sure you return and pay us when you come back.” Jongdae curtly interrupted their conversation, gaining hostile looks from Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

*

The first thing in the morning, the two showed up at their previously set rendez-vous  location right in front of Jongin's house, in front of the worried owner of the house.

"This whole thing is fishy." he had said the night before, but Kyungsoo had no chance.

"It is probably inconvenient to have a friend like me. Sorry." the younger was quick to shake his head.

"You know that doesn't matter."

And here he was, map in his hand and satchel over his shoulder.

*

Soon after they left, Kyungsoo realized that Chanyeol's legs were too short to allow him to keep up with him, so he hoisted the little one, placing him on his shoulder, for the sake of moving easily.

“Thanks.” Chanyeol muttered, trying to keep his dignity instant.

“No problem. So…” the ebony-haired boy unfolded the map in front of them as he stopped for a moment. “How should we get there? I suppose we should find someone to take us there since it’s a pretty long trip. A cart or something.”

“But it will cost… Do we have money?”

“I have 50 ducats. I think that’s enough. How much could it cost?” Chanyeol pursed his lips in thought, feeling a little guilty he wasn’t able to bring normal money as well, since they would be too much of a weight for him.

“I think that’s more than enough.”

Kyungsoo nodded before starting to walk again, in search of a means of transport. After a while, a driver smiled in their direction, tilting his head a bit as greeting, and the two were kind of expecting to be pried off all the money they (Kyungsoo) had on them (him). The taller made the effort to smile though.

“Hello. We’d like to go to Azure Harbor. How much would that be?”

“Oh, Azure Harbor.” The man offered a cunning smile from under the hood that was draped over his head, shadowing his face partially. “That’s pretty far away. Thirty ducats should do. With a discount, since your friend is very small.” He said, a strange laugh escaping his mouth as his eyes crinkled in crescents in an exaggerated expression. “You’re lucky this gentleman has the same destination as you two.”

Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol glanced at the man already sitting in the cart, over a pile of hay, seemingly inpatient, despite the fact that they couldn’t see his face, which was hidden behind his own hood. The two then threw wary looks at each other, and Kyungsoo shrugged. ‘It’s ok, we’ll be fine.” His gesture told, even though his eyes transmitted another message.    

So they climbed in the cart as well, keeping a safe distance from the dubious man as much as they could in the limited space. Luckily, the stranger didn’t utter a word during the entirety of their trip. The silence was interrupted only by the hooves of the horses pulling them and the occasional neighs and, sometimes, by Kyungsoo’s and Chanyeol’s whispers to each other, wary and careful not to disturb the man next to them.

After a few hours of continuous tension, the driver finally announced the arrival at Azure Harbor.

“Excuse me, sir.”

“Hmm? What is it?” The old man asked absent-mindedly as he leered at the money Kyungsoo handed to him.

“Do you happen to know anyone names Suho around here?”

“Suho?” he raised his eyebrow, looking up at him finally and he laughed. “Boy, anyone here knows Suho. He’s the infamous perverted merman. I don’t know where he is though, but he will appear around the water eventually, you will find him.”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo frowned slightly at the information, which was not totally new.

“How exactly are we supposed to actually find him?” Chanyeol frowned after he made sure that the man was out of their hearing radius. “He didn’t really help us.”

“Well, he brought us here after all.” The other boy shrugged, the light movement of shoulders making the smaller cling to his clothes, startled.

“Don’t do that…” he whispered, trying to calm his heartbeat.

“Did you say something?”

“No. Anyway, where are you going?”

“Towards the seaport, isn’t that obvious? That’s the only starting point we could have.”

“Oh, right. How do we recognize him though? What if there are more merpeople around here?” Kyungsoo shrugged again. “Okay, man, don’t do that, seriously.” Chanyeol jolted and clung to his clothes again. “I’ll fall if you move so much.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Finding Suho was rather easy. The merman wasn’t hard to spot, his blonde hair standing out, body half out of the water as he sweet-talked a maiden, who seemed to be enjoying herself in the other’s presence.

“Should we bother them?” asked Chanyeol, brows furrowed.

“What is there to bother?”

 Kyungsoo walked towards the two of them.

"Excuse me." he simply said, looking down at the merman, who glared back at him.

"Umm... I'm a little busy here." Suho glanced towards the girl, to check if she was still interested in talking to him. She seemed to hesitate, to his disappointment.

"Oh, really? It doesn't seem important to me." There was only a dumbfounding sincerity in his voice.

 

"It isn't." The girl states softly before beginning to walk away, without sparing a glance in Suho's direction.

"W-Wait..." His efforts to stop her were useless and after realizing this, he let out a dejected sigh, turning towards the other two, lips in a petulant pout and eyes hard. "What?"

"Yixing sent us to you?" The merman quirked an eyebrow.

"What could you possibly want from me then?"

"We're not sure," Kyungsoo responded as Chanyeol sat in a demure silence listening. "But we need to change sizes. I mean I want to become like this guy again" he pointed towards Chanyeol, "and he wants to become like me again." the dwarf cleared his voice, frowning at him, although the other didn't look at him to see it. "Well... not like me, because he was taller, but..." the smaller nodded and gave a content smile to no one in particular. "you get the idea."

"I know what you need."

"Then... do we need to pay anything?"

"Since it's Yixing who sent you... no. Even though I could swear I gave him one just a while ago." he mumbled to himself. "Anyway, wait here for a bit." Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both nodded while watching the merman's silhouette get engulfed by the water only to resurface a couple of minutes later, holding a white pearl, almost as large as his fist.

"Here it is." he extended his hands, but quickly retracted them when Kyungsoo meant to touch the pearl. "Be careful with it, it's very precious."

"Got it." the boy successfully masked his urge to roll his eyes. "Now give it here."

"Tsk." Suho's upper lip quirked bitterly. "Land people are so ruthless."

"Please, sir." Chanyeol spoke, managing to appease Suho. "Thank you very much for your efforts." A silent pause followed before the merman sighed and finally handed the pearl to Kyungsoo, who muttered a 'thanks'.

"You're not too fond of people, are you?" Chanyeol remarked as soon as they remained alone.

"I just don't like him. He seems... greasy."

The smaller one burst out laughing, sound unusually boisterous for his current body.

"Well, it's true. But we got what we needed. Shall we head back?"

"Well, what else?" The black-haired boy trailed off, turning the pearl in his hand, in which light reflected shyly. What could be so special about it that could change someone's life completely? Ahh, magic. Intricate existence, no joke.

"Let's look around a bit? Now that we're here... It's been a while since I've last been here."

"I've never been here." he responded, safely tucking the item in his satchel.

"More of a reason to stay here a little more. Mhm?" Kyungsoo sighed.

"If you want it so much..."

"Come on, I know you want to explore a bit." The dwarf gave him a cheeky smile and Kyungsoo looked away. Maybe. Maybe he wanted to a little bit.

Only Kyungsoo realized that there was not too much to see in Azure Harbor, and he threw puzzled glances at Chanyeol's ridiculously elated face every now and again as they walked around. Other than the ships moving slowly like the heavy giants they were, nothing caught his attention.

"There's nothing to see here."

"Nothing? But... you call all this nothing?"

"All this? It's nothing interesting at least." he shrugs.

"I told you not to do that. Anyway, isn't the sea beautiful? I wouldn't call that nothing." he grinned and Kyungsoo sighed, looking at him.

"I've seen it. Already became boring."

"Let's just walk around a bit more, maybe we'll find something for you to like too. Breathe in, Kyungsoo. Isn't the air here wonderful?"

"Well... If you say so..."

Kyungsoo did not find anything that caught his interest while there, but every attempt to convince his companion to return home was futile and he didn't really want to spoil his happiness.

Eventually it was too late to return home, so they ended up in a small inn room, laying in beds and staring at the faintedly illuminated ceiling because neither of them was in the mood for sleeping.

"So..." Chanyeol trailed off. "Why do you want to be small again? It's horrible, to be honest."

"Oh really." the other snorted and the smaller chuckled amused.

"Obviously, the two of us will never see eye to eye. So let's talk about something else. What do you like to eat?" Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at his companion’s question coming out of the blue, but he responded nonetheless.

"Anything that doesn't involve meat."

"That sounds so boring."

"Can you at least try not to offend my tastes." Kyungsoo clicked his tongue.

"Offend your tastes? Your tastes offend me."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before turning away from Chanyeol and closing his eyes, mentally cursing his fate. He tried to calm himself down and fall asleep, but after a while, the other spoke again.

"I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean that."

"Sure." Kyungsoo murmured.

"I'm serious. Don't be mad, Kyungsoo." he whined, and the other sighed.

"Fine. But I wanna sleep." Being big was surprisingly tiring and he wasn't the most energetic person naturally either. Interacting with Chanyeol didn't help.

"Good night." the small one pouted, but tried not to let the other realize this, although he most likely didn't care.

"Good night."

*

On the next day, on their way back, Kyungsoo found the silence... normal, but for Chanyeol, it was unsettling. Despite the fact that he hads a vague impression that the one carrying him wouldn't be willing to talk to him, the other still tried to maintain a conversation.

"So, umm... How do you cope with being so small?" Kyungsoo frowned and side eyed him, and Chanyeol immediately regretted his actions.

"I was born like that, I don't know how to explain. I guess I'm good at it." he replied, looking back at the road. "People help a lot too, I guess. Most of them are understanding... even though some are always on the verge of stepping on me..." His lips curled in a smile unconsciously as the boy listened to his own words. "Yeah... it _was_ a mistake." he muttered to himself.

"Being tall is not for you." Chanyeol patted his ear sympathetically.

"And I'm not even tall enough to be considered... tall."

"Being small is not for me either. I'm so used to people noticing my presence. Even if they aren't usually glad I'm there..." The cart bumped suddenly, making Chanyeol grab onto Kyungsoo's ear for support, causing the latter to wince. "Sorry."

"I usually don't go too far away from home and all the people back there know me. Otherwise I would have been long gone, stepped over by everyone's filthy shoes."

“I can see why you’d want to change that…”

“But being myself is the best. Yeah… I’m being cheesy now.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his own reply.

“Well, it’s good we found out then.” Chanyeol smiled.

The two of them spent the rest of their journey mostly in silence, to Chanyeol’s distress and boredom, but he was beginning to get used to Kyungsoo’s quiet character.

*

“What do you mean this will not be needed?” Kyungsoo stood there, dumbly holding the pearl while Chanyeol almost fell off his shoulder.

“I’m terribly sorry, but it’s all Jongdae’s fault.” Yixing turned to his apprentice accusingly as the latter gave a sheepish chuckle.

“I didn’t know it would escalate like this…”

“And what did you think this would escalate like?” Chanyeol was fuming as he glared at Jongdae. “Did we go all that way for nothing? Kyungsoo, say something.”

“That was a really stupid prank.” The black-haired boy stated with an apparent calm. “Why did you have to hide the pearl and tell us now?”

“I’m sorry…” Jongdae gave a resigned sigh.

“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to return that to Suho.” Yixing stated, brows furrowed together, and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were both suspired.

“But you’ll make us like before, right?” the latter asked, a glint of hope in his eyes as he looked at the wizard.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that now. It will take some time to finish the potion.”

“Then we’ll wait.”

“No, you don’t understand!” The two had never seen Yixing more serious before. “Two of these” he pointed to the pearl in Kyungsoo’s hand, “can’t stay so close to each other for too much, otherwise something disastrous will happen. So… I apologize and I ask you to bring it back to its owner. And you won’t have to pay anything for the second potion.” A tentative of a smile settled on his face.

The others sighed in unison, but didn’t protest, and Yixing threw a stern glance in Jongdae’s direction.

“Shall I massage your feet, master?...”

*

“Are you two back?” Suho raised his eyebrows. “Nice to see you again.” He flashed a smile, but Kyungsoo was pretty sure it was fake.

“Nice to see you too… Umm…”

“Do you have something to tell me?” The merman rested his elbows on the wooden floor, looking up at them.

“Yes, we want to give you your pearl back. It seems we don’t need it anymore.”

“Oh… But I don’t need it anymore, so you can keep it.” He shrugged. “But you need to pay.”

“W-What?”

“You gave it us for free. Why do we have to pay now?” Chanyeol grimaced.

“You told me it’s for Yixing, but since he doesn’t need it any longer… You have to pa-“

“Then just take it back!” Kyungsoo hurriedly got the pearl out of his bag, but Suho laughed.

“I’m not getting it back, boy. Sorry, it’s just business, don’t take it personally.” He placed his hands in front of him in a placating gesture. The black-haired boy glared at him, pressing his lips together not to let the curses slip past them.

“Fine. We’ll pay you then. How much do you want?” Resigned, he tucked the object back in his bag, hoping that Suho wouldn’t ask for an impossible amount of gold.

“Money? What use does money have for a mere merman? We don’t really use it down there.” He pointed towards the sea with his chin.

“Listen, you piece of-“ Kyungsoo growled, interrupted when Chanyeol pinched his ear, and whispering to him.

“Shh, Kyungsoo, calm down. I know, I’m angry too, but…” The other let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

“Fine. What do you want?”

“Anything that might be useful to me.” The vague response made Kyungsoo’s pulse jump. He had enough. He rolled his eyes, puffing his cheeks, and Suho licked his lips. “There are a lot of options, but one is standing before me.” He wiggled his eyebrows, eliciting a terrified look on Kyungsoo’s expression.

“No.”

“Ok, ok, I was just kidding.”

Chanyeol was watching the exchange of replies silently, half offended and half amused, trying not to laugh.

*

“What am I supposed to do with these?!” Suho’s mortified expression was surprising. He was staring at the supposed payment that he was about to receive.

“Well, since you’re a merman… We thought these would do.” Kyungsoo simply stated, holding up the bag full of fish.

“What in the world am I supposed to do with dead fish?!” he gasped, glaring at the two. “You do realize fish are like… my friends, right?” He extended his arm in the sea’s direction, sea where he lived in.

“Can we just… leave him cry at the sight of the fish… and go back to Yixing?” Kyungsoo murmured to Chanyeol, voice audible in a pretty big radius nonetheless, so Suho held back from splashing him.

“I don’t think so…” Chanyeol’s whisper, on the other hand, couldn’t be heard by the merman.

“What did you just say? You want to flee after showing me this horrendous sight of my dead people? No way in hell I’m allowing you to leave without paying properly. You need to find something else. Now excuse me, I’ll take myself out of here before I puke.”

“How do you think he eliminates useless substances from his body if not through vomit?” Chanyeol whispered in his companion’s ear. “I mean he has a tail…” The other just sighed.

“I don’t care one bit… But we need to find something else…” He trailed his fingers through his hair, disheveling it, but not caring about that at this moment either. Chanyeol looked around, still seated on his shoulder. It was useless in this place, because most people only sold fish or objects that had some connection to fishing. His eyes rested on a peculiar silhouette leaning against a pillar not too far from them, but he didn’t dwell on the ominous presence that he oozed. When the stranger looked in their direction, Chanyeol quickly turned his head, having caught a glimpse of strange, blue eyes. He gulped, trying to ignore him. The man seemed in his own world, cloak almost falling over his eyes as he seemed to be daydreaming, eyes on the sky.

“We should go somewhere else.”

“There’s no need.” Chanyeol jolted when he heard an unknown voice, and Kyungsoo turned to face the man with cerulean eyes.

“Why so?”

“I happen to have something that the merman you were bargaining with wishes.” His voice was a mere whisper as he came closer. “And I also happen to want that pearl of yours, so what do you say?”

Kyungsoo glanced at Chanyeol, scowling, before looking back at the man – or rather boy.

“And what is that that Suho wants?”

“This.” His hand delved in a pocket, grabbing a small, black bag. “Call me mr. Byun, by the way.” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, because the one in front of him didn’t look older than 18, maybe 19. However, he didn’t protest, only following mr. Byun’s fingers with his eyes, as he extracted a golden ring from the bag. It looked ordinary.

“It’s a magic ring, so be careful.” The boy raised his eyebrows, expression warning them. He made sure no one was watching them and extended his palm. “So? Deal?”

“But what does it do?”

“Only good things.” Mr. Byun snickered. “I guarantee Suho will be happy.”

“What should we do?...” Kyungsoo whispered to Chanyeol.

“I think… we should go for it.”

“And just risk like that? This guy here-“ he glanced towards him. “I mean Mr. Byun here doesn’t seem trustworthy.” A wry smile settled on the stranger’s expression.

“Yeah, I mean… it’s a magic ring… sounds awesome to me.”

“Alright.” The ebony-haired boy said loudly. “We’ll take it.” He grabbed the ring with no hesitation, moving to put it on his finger, since it seemed to be the safest place.

“Wait wait wait!” Mr. Byun interrupted him. “Don’t do that! Don’t put it on your finger... the magic will wear out and Suho will be mad, right?” the smile which had previously vanished, returned.

“Alright… Here, have your pearl.” A grin spread on the boy’s face when he received the item and it didn’t last more than a couple of seconds until he disappeared from their sight.

Kyungsoo inspected the ring some more before giving a sigh.

“I hope we did well… Now, where is Suho?” He then approached the water again, eyes scanning the blue expanse. “I guess we have to call him or something… SUHO!”

“You don’t have to shout!” the merman appeared out of nowhere, scowl present on his face. “What? What is it this time, dead octopi?”

“No. This.” He showed him the ring, under Chanyeol’s worried eyes. “Here.” He squatted, handing it to him, carefully. The merman examined the item with a concentrated expression. “It’s a magic ring.” A small smile lifted Suho’s lips.

“I wonder what it does. I’ve heard of these things. Hmm… Will it grant me three wishes?” He lifted it so that the sunlight bounced off its now wet surface. “Will it make me swim faster? Will it change the color of my fin? Let’s see… I have to put it on, right?” The two nodded, but Suho had already placed it around his ring finger. Not long after that, his eyes widened in panic as he looked at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

“I feel weird…” Then he gripped the wooden floor as if his life depended on it. And it really did. “W-What the- No way! Get me out of here or I’ll drown!” He yelled, voice laced with despair, eyes pleading the others. The two threw puzzled looks to one another. “My tail turned into legs, fuck! This stupid thing turned me into a human, get me out of here!”

“Oh.” Was all that he said before he helped him out of the water. Suho lay down on the wood, chest rising and lowering rapidly.

“Now what are we going to do with him?” Chanyeol whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear worriedly.

“I can hear you! Stupid creatures…” Suho mumbled, slapping his face. “Take me to Yixing!”

*

“I sincerely have no idea how to turn you back into a merman.”

“But Yixing…” Suho whined, gazing at him with pleading eyes. “I thought we were friends?” Yixing gave a resigned sigh, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds.

“Suho… believe me, I would have turned you back if I knew how. But someone has to-“

“Then give me a kiss.” The wizard blinked, eyes widening.

“Excuse me?!”

“Maybe I’m like in that story with the frog. I need to be kissed to be turned back.” The other scoffed, while Kyungsoo and Chanyeol threw weird looks towards each other. They were waiting for the potion to finish brewing after the wizard having told them that it wouldn’t last for much longer.

“Anyway, back to business. After Kyungsoo and Chanyeol drink the potion and return to their old sizes they will go and find the person who sold them the ring. Have you tried taking it off, by the way?”

“Yeah. It’s not working. I’m still human.”

“Alright…” Yixing sighed and at that moment, Jongdae returned, holding two vials containing a yellow liquid. He gave them to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, flashing an apologetic smile. The two didn’t wait as much as one second before gulping down the potions.

*

This time their roles reversed, the two friends – because even if Kyungsoo wouldn’t admit it, that’s what they had become – found Mr. Byun easily, almost too easily.

“Is he stupid or something?” Kyungsoo murmured in Chanyeol’s ear, comfortably sitting on his shoulder. “I thought we were supposed to chase him around the whole country… It’s a relief!”

“Isn’t it?...” Chanyeol’s shoulders slumped.

“Why do you look so sad? Go and catch him! He might see us and run away.”

“Nah, it’s nothing… I was just kind of craving for an adventure…” he spoke, voice low and very audible to Mr. Byun, who wasn’t too far away from him. He wasn’t looking in their direction though, thus he had no reaction, not recognizing the voice. “Hey, you!” The boy turned his head curiously, neutral expression turning into one of surprise and then fright as he took a step back.

“Chanyeol, catch him!” the dwarf instructed, and the other immediately gripped Mr. Byun’s wrist.

“Byun. We need you.”

“Who’s Byun? I know nothing of such a name. Such a stupid name…” he gave an awkward laugh. “Ok, I’m being ridiculous, what do you want?” he said, face suddenly turning serious, mumbling something under his breath, something neither Kyungsoo nor Chanyeol heard properly, let alone understand.

“We need you to tell us… tell us… how to… make Suho a m-merman again!” Chanyeol stuttered under his friend’s weird look, but the latter ignored it. Byun flashed a little smirk.

“What’s your name, dear?”

“C-Chanyeol. Mr. Byun…”

“Call me Baekhyun, dear.”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol now sported a dumb smile and his voice was trembling, and Kyungsoo threw him a weird look.

“Chanyeol… what the hell is wrong with you?” he tried to slap him, but his little hands did nothing but a small sound, which was utterly ignored by everyone. Baekhyun stretched his arms, letting out a breath.

“Today was so tiring… Too bad I still have some business to do.” He moved to turn around under Kyungsoo’s stupefied gaze.

“Wait!” Chanyeol spoke up. “M-May I carry you, my lo-… I mean Baekhyun?”

“CHANYEOL, WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!” Kyungsoo’s screams went ignored again.

“Could you, dear? Thank you!” A glint of mischief was playing in the boy’s eyes as the other turned so that the younger could climb onto his back. “Ah, this feels so good! You have no idea how my feet hurt!”

“Chanyeol, get a grip of yourself! What the… He put a spell on you!” Kyungsoo was desperate, pulling at his friend’s ear, making him wince in pain in vain, screaming and threatening him, all to no avail. Chanyeol was just listening to Baekhyun as he gave him instructions to where he should head or how fast he should walk.

“Too bad, little one, the big guy can only listen to me now.” Baekhyun laughed, earning a glare from Kyungsoo, glare that only managed to amuse him. “Enough with the carrying, Yeol, put me down.”

“Yeol?” the dwarf raised an eyebrow. They barely knew each other and the brat has given him a nickname. That was intolerable.

Chanyeol did as he said, turning to him and waiting patiently for more orders.

“Yeol, entertain me.”

“WHAT?!” Kyungsoo was speechless. “Chanyeol, don’t do it.” The taller stood there, puzzled for a while, concentrated frown on his expression before a smile replaced it and he nodded eagerly.

“Alright! Can I interpret a play for you? ‘Romeo and Juliet’ maybe?”

“Go ahead!” Baekhyun’s eyebrows were raised as he watched amused as Chanyeol proceeded to use the nearby inn’s surroundings as the setting. Kyungsoo was now clinging to him because of the speed at which he was moving to please the brat. Soon, words began spilling from his mouth, both Juliet’s and Romeo’s, since he was the only actor (the middle-aged lady in the inn, in front of the window didn’t count as Juliet, even though Chanyeol was looking at her.

 _“_ _But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she”

Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were surprised hearing him recite impeccably, every word tinged with emotion and, not to mention, correct.

“ _O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.”

“I didn’t know you’re into theatre!” Kyungsoo watched him wide-eyed.

“Ok…” Baekhyun shook his head, chasing away the amazement from his thoughts. “Enough, Chanyeol! You entertained me enough…” he cleared his voice, and Chanyeol now stood before him, waiting for his next command.

*

Kyungsoo gave up. He gave up and just sat there, on Chanyeol’s shoulder, watching him wash Baekhyun’s feet, carrying him around where he pleased, helping swine give birth, riding ponies and declare war to fat, rich men, all while trying not to facepalm himself. All until Chanyeol suddenly stopped, the boy clinging onto him being carried to god knows where – Kyungsoo wasn’t paying attention anymore.

“Chanyeol?”                                                               

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol dropped Baekhyun, looking at him wide-eyed and confused. “Kyungsoo? What’s happening here?”

“YOU’RE BACK?! Oh, thanks God! Now we can get to business!” Baekhyun quickly got up from the ground and attempted to run away, but the taller acted fast and caught him in his strong grip.

“Hey, hey, where are you going? What the hell have you done to me?” he frowned. “It’s like I’ve woken up from a stupid dream. It made no sense, ugh.”

“Tell us about that ring.” Kyungsoo changed the topic to the one that was of utmost importance now – only because they were the guilty ones and he had no money, not because he cared about Suho’s problems, naturally.

“What ring?”

“Smack him, Chanyeol.”

“But-“

“OK OK. But I don’t know what to do about the ring. I really have no idea.”

“I’ll smack you.” Chanyeol deadpanned.

“Please, don’t!” The boy tensed and wriggled. “I-I really don’t know, believe me!”

“Let’s take him to Yixing, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo sighed, tired of everything.

Baekhyun’s loud protest only had the power to give Kyungsoo a headache and to make Chanyeol hurt his pinky while trying to tie him up under the people’s horrified gazes. In the end, though, they successfully brought the boy back to Yixing’s place, Chanyeol beaming victoriously and Kyungsoo only yearning for his old life.

*

“Please, untie me.”

“Not until you tell us how to turn this dumba- merman back to his original form.” Yixing sighed, sitting in front of Baekhyun, sipping from his tea calmly. Suho was next to him, on the couch, nervously bouncing his leg, glaring at a sweating Baekhyun.

“I… I really don’t know, I swear. S-Shouldn’t _you_ know? You are the famous wizard here, Yixing, right?” he mocked, eliciting another sigh.

“I don’t know this because there’s a fucked up spell on this ring that I don’t know how to reverse. And _you_ were the one who sold it to these guys here,” he pointed towards Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, sleeping on a chair, the bigger’s head let back, exposing his neck as he snored while the other was lying down on his lap. “so you ought to know what this is. Right?”

“Well…” Baekhyun looked away and muttered, “I really don’t know…”

“Where did you get this from then? Who gave it to you?”

“I snatched it- I-I mean I received it from Tao.” Yixing squinted.

“Tao? Who’s Tao?”

“A wizard… well, something close to it anyway, who lives in the South. I can… I can go fetch him if you want.”

“As if we’d let you go just like that.” Yixing scoffed.

“I’ll take that goof with me. I mean Chanyeol. I’ll take him with me.”

“To turn him into your slave again? No. You’re somewhat of a wizard yourself and you’re dangerous. They will go by themselves and you will tell them where to find this Tao.

“Buuut, Yixing.”

“No buts. Capisce?” Baekhyun grunted as Yixing stood up, going to search for Jongdae.

“Yeah, yeah… no butts, I can see that very well…” he mumbled, staring at the wizard’s rear.

*

Chanyeol opened the door unceremoniously, not bothering to knock. He pushed Tao inside, closed the door and plopped on the sofa, face first, forgetting to put Kyungsoo down first.

“We brought him.” He muttered before promptly falling asleep like that, ignoring Kyungsoo’s kick in his arm. Baekhyun was still tied to the chair.

“So where are those potions?” Tao looked around, taking off his cloak and handing it to a disgruntled Jongdae.

“What potions?” Yixing and Jongdae asked in unison.

“The potions Chanyeol promised me. The beautification potions.” The two looked at each other for a couple of seconds before a collective sigh resounded throughout the room. “There are no potions??” Tao’s eyes widened as he looked to both of then incredulously. “Why am I even here then?” He shook his head.

“Tao, we need you, please don’t get mad.” Yixing tried to placate him, and Jongdae nodded, gesture that didn’t help at all.

“I came all the way here for nothing? I’m going back.” The boy, exasperated, turned on his heels, but Yixing prevented him from leaving the house, going to stand before him and pleading once more.

“Tao, please. I know there’s no such thing as beautification potions. There are love potions If you want, but…”

“I don’t need them.”

“Alright… Tao…” Yixing frowned, inspecting the boy, who seemed to be much younger than him, despite his imposing appearance – much larger frame, towering height and piercing eyes. It was clear to him that Tao could barely call himself a wizard.

"How did you even manage to put such a spell on this ring?" Yixing inquired, receiving a strange look from the other.

"I didn't." He shrugged. "I found it and I thought it was pretty and I put it on and the horrendous thing had the audacity to turn me into a merman! So I threw it away."

"You didn't." The wizard was exasperated. "Where did you find it then?"

"In Sehun's room. He's my apprentice." Yixing and Jongdae kept their lips shut, not voicing their wonder as to how this boy had an apprentice. "And he told me it wasn't his and I could do whatever with it."

"Do you know where he had it from?"

"I have no idea. Ask him. He's outside." he pointed towards the entrance door, and Jongdae went to pull him in immediately.

"H-Hey, what the hell?..."

"Sehun, these people want to know where you found that ring." the apprentice threw them a puzzled look.

"What ring?"

"The one that turned me into a merman."

"Wait wait wait!" Jongdae interrupted. "Nevermind that. How did you turn to normal? That's what we need right now, not this brat's testimony." He continued with a gesture that oozed contempt and indifference towards Sehun.

"We... didn't really know what to do about it... So we called Yifan."

"Y-You called Yifan?" Yixing's eyes widened.

"Yeah. And we don't really know how he did it, so it might be better to talk to him instead. So if you'll excuse us..." Tao turned to leave, and Sehun was about to do the same, when Yixing stopped them.

"Wait, wait, wait, not so fast. You're not leaving this place until I get rid of the moping asshole that won't get out of my bed. Jongdae, you take care of them. I'll go fetch Yifan myself."

"Thanks God!" Kyungsoo exhaled, relieved that he didn’t need to travel anymore.

“Really?” Jongdae’s eyes widened. “Why are you going yourself suddenly? Not even sending me or something.”

“You should feel lucky I’m still allowing you to stay here. I… I’m afraid others won’t be able to convince Yifan to come, so I’m going.” He gave a firm nod.              

*

Suho was glaring at Yifan, eyes full of disdain every time the wizard spoke, despite the fact that he was there to help him and that they were somehow friends. Yifan had been in his service several times before. He just couldn’t help noticing the bashful glances Yixing threw the other wizard. It was disgusting.

“I see what the problem is here.” Everyone was sitting around Yifan, waiting for a solution so they could go back to their respective lives, especially Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, who were still tired after all their journeys and potion drinking they’ve been through, let alone the guilt that they weren’t really feeling anymore. It was more about the money, since if this didn’t get solved, who knew what Suho would ask from them?

“But I have no idea what to do about it.”

“WHAT?” the question came from multiple sources at the same time, and Yifan looked at each of them seriously before chuckling. “Of course I know how to reverse it. The ring probably has spells from my book used on it. Who did that, someone from here?” There was silence for a while and almost everybody’s eyes shifted to Tao’s apprentice.

“I… I did it…” he admitted quietly, scratching the back of his neck.

“You did what?! It was you who turned me into a merman?!” Tao inquired, causing the younger to look down embarrassed more than scared. “How?”

“I… I have master Yifan’s book. And I wanted to try something out and I just read a couple of spells and I don’t really know how, but I ended up putting those spells on that ring… Sorry.”

“H-How come you have his book?”

“I’m…” A faint blush painted his cheeks. “I’m his fan…” A small smile settled on his lips and he didn’t lift his gaze. Yixing tensed up at the words before relaxing again, convincing himself that the thoughts filling his mind were nonsensical. A simple fan wasn’t going to take Yifan away from him – even if he wasn’t even his to begin with.

“Oh? My fan? I wasn’t expecting that!” Yifan chuckled, looking at Sehun and Tao scowled.

“Anyway, Yifan, take care of this so we can all return home”

*

Once the matter was solved, Tao swore to confiscate every magic material Sehun possessed when they reached home. Yixing regretted letting Yifan turn Suho back to a merman so soon, because he would have preferred the cheesy bastard to suffer some more. Baekhyun disappeared without a trace after having stolen a kiss from Chanyeol, making him frown and almost punch him in the face. Yifan returned home, not before promising Yixing to see him again soon. The latter may or may not have bounced on his feet giddily and Jongdae may or may not have snorted at accidentally witnessing this, questioning his tastes when, honestly, the best man was next to him all the time. Too bad Yixing was still mad at him for the time being.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol returned to their previous life, the only difference being several additional friends and a story to be told.

 

 

 

 

Jongin held his belly as he bent over, body shaking with laughter.

“Did he really make him wash his feet?”

“Yes…” Kyungsoo chuckled. Now that he was thinking back on it, it was, indeed, funny. “Baekhyun was so small and Chanyeol was so big and the sight was hilarious… but I didn’t feel like laughing back then.

“Tell me more, tell me more! What did he do next?!” Jongin looked at him with big, curious eyes, thing which encouraged Kyungsoo to want to tell him every little detail of his journey. He didn’t even think much of it back then and there was a small amount of regret in his heart because of that. But now, when he was thinking back on what he’d been through, he realized that it made him happy and what he had considered trouble was now a precious memory.


End file.
